On The Verge of Chaos
by Thewarriorcats4life
Summary: Rowankit, a young tom, and his sister, Cloverkit, are led to believe that they are part of a normal life, they'll be normal warriors. But no, Stay tuned and watch as turmoil forms between all four clans, and only three cats can stop it from becoming deadly. Rated T for mild violence in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello! ^^ This set of allegiances is only the main clan, StormClan, simply because I want to be able to type Chapter 1 tonight, I'll type the full allegiances in a few days or so, or characters will be introduced through ( ). And sorry if I take any names *-* I don't read every warriors fanfic on here to know if I do**

I do not own warriors

_**StormClan**_

Leader: Redstar  
White tom with a red muzzle, paws, and tail / 9 lives left

Deputy: Batsong  
Small light brown she cat / Mate: Mousefang

Medicine cat: Pinefall  
Dark brown tom  
_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

* * *

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

Shadowfang  
Black tom

Petaldust  
Calico she cat  
_apprentice: Sandypaw_

Blossomheart  
Bright orange she cat / Mate: Sagetail

Duststorm  
Lithe brown tabby tom / Mate: Icewing

Rainwhisker  
dark gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan (PM me if you want to know why he's here now) / Mate: Squirrelfur

Sagetail  
White tom with red tabby markings along his ears / Mate: Blossomheart

Crystalheart  
White she cat with red tabby markings on her ears

Dappleleap  
Dappled calico she cat

Foxflight  
Orange tom with a white underbelly, black ears and tail / Mate: Heatherheart

Heatherheart  
Lithe light tan she cat / Mate: Foxflight

Wildfur  
Cream tom

Beeflight  
Cream tom with black stripes on his tail / Mate: Jadepelt

Hailfeather  
Dark gray she cat, sister to Stormstar (who will be a main cat later)

Squirrelfur  
ginger she cat / Mate: Rainwhisker

Bramblefur  
Brown tom / Mate: Rosepetal

Rosepetal  
tourtoiseshell she cat / Mate: Bramblefur  
_Apprentice: Adderpaw_

Mousefang  
Dark gray tabby tom / Mate: Batsong

Icewing  
Pure white she cat / Mate: Duststorm

Echoflight  
Calico she cat, formerly a kittypet

* * *

Queens (expecting or nursing kits)

Jadepelt  
Calico she cat, Batsong's sister, and Stormstars' last kit, expecting Beeflight's kits

Cinderleg  
fluffy gray she cat with white paws and a lighter gray underbelly, nursing Rowankit (dark orange tom) and Cloverkit (light gray, almost white she cat)

* * *

Apprentices

Sandypaw  
tan-orange tom / Mentor: Petaldust

Adderpaw  
gray, almost black, tom with white marks, sister to Featherpaw / Mentor: Rosepetal

Featherpaw  
Light gray, somewhat white, she cat, apprentice to the medicine cat / Mentor: Pinefall

* * *

Elders

Treewish  
black tom, named after his Grandmother, Willowbranch

Moongaze  
Mottled gray she cat

Whisperflight  
gray tabby she cat

Swiftrunner  
Calico tom

* * *

Prologue

The full moon hung limply in the frosty air. Redstar led his patrol of elite warriors toward Fourstones, the gathering place. The clans of the north, MoonClan, StormClan, SunClan, and BreezeClan, worked like the original four clans, such as gathering under the full moons' truce, and medicine cats shring their concerns with StarClan at half moon. Redstar haulted the cats at the peak of Fourstones, where it let off into a deep gorge. Each leader would sit atop a stone and share news, like new kits, apprentices, warriors, or the death of a cat. He steadied his rapid heartbeat and plunged down the overpass, StormClans' representitives following a a few paw steps behind.

He was greeted warmly by Brightstar, SunClan's wise leader **(Brightstar - white she cat with ginger splotches, SunClan leader), "**Tigerstar still hasn't shown," (**Tigerstar - Dark mottled brown tom, Breezeclan leader, -no relation to the Erin Hunter Tigerstar-), **she meowed fretfully,glancing at the moon, "We might have to go without him." A deep growl sounded as a muscular tom pushed his way down into the gorge, several lean warriors close behind. "Not without the _best _clan you're not." He rumbled.

_Same old story, _Redstar though as they fought over who'd share first, _Tigerstar will claim we crossed borders and try to move them, Brightstar will defend us lightly, and Cloudstar will lost completely lost. _**(Cloudstar - White she cat, MoonClan leader).** They decided Redstar would go first, so he edged closer to the end of the jagged rock, "We have two new apprentices, Adderpaw and Featherpaw, Pinefall has taken Featherpaw as an apprentice and she will be accepted by StarClan next half moon, plus Cinderleg and Jadepelt moved to the nursery." Cloudstar's glossy eyes brightened, Jadepelt was Stormstar's last litter of kits, and Stormstar had been Cloudstar's best friend and closest ally. Brightstar went next, "Our dear medicine cat apprentice fell ill and is unable to attend tonight, but Nightleaf stated it is nothing but a simple cold she caught while treating the elders." She spoke briskly, as if wanting to speed up time. **(Nightleaf - Black she cat, SunClan's full medicine cat**) Tigerstars' blue eyes narrowed into slits before he meowed loudly, "SunClan has stolen kits from our nursery!" "What?" Brightstar retorted hotly, "I can assure you we do not have any of your kits, any cat would be ashamed to have BreezeClan filth stinking up their territory!" "NONSENSE! Two sunrises ago my mates' newborn kits went missing, and SunClan scent stunk up half of the territory!" Redstar bounced in between the quarreling leaders as they continued to hurl insults at one another, his fur ruffled against the wind. "Surely it isn't just a rouge that could have passed through and left the scent there?" He compromised.

Tigerstar hissed wordlessly, but sat down with his tail wrapped over his paws. Brightstar turned her body to Cloudstar, who'd been listening silently the entire time. The white she cat shook her head, "I have nothing to report besides more foxes beginning to settle around all the borders, trying to find somewhere warm before the frost kills them." With that being said, the rather unfriendly leaders gathered their cats and went. Apon leaving, Tigerstar turned, "This means war." His deep voice cracked from the strain of their heated arguement.

**Because this is so short, I'll be nice and type up the first chapter tonight :D But I can only go until chapter four before I must stop until people vote on Jadepelts' three kits names, on my profile ^^. Have a nice night/day, May StarClan light your path, and the fish leap willingly into your paws!**

**~ Squirrelstar, Transformice leader of RapidClan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Switching to Rowankit's Pov for the rest of the story, except a few little paragraphs here and there**

**_Chapter 1_**

Rowankits' ears pricked at the soothing sound of his mother, who he'd heard being called Cinderleg, speaking to him, "Oh, and when you're an apprentice, my young ones, working hard for your mentors, the warm lake is fantastic on your fur, especially doing water battle training. Our water moves work best on SunClan, who hate getting wet!" She went on and on about the clans and things the young tom could care less about. He was going to be a warrior, why should he care about any clan but his own?

Slowly he began to open his eyes, whisker by whisker. Blurred vision settled around the tom as he began to understand his surroundings. The nursery. A gray blob began to purr, "Hello, dear Rowankit." "Mama?" It felt wierd to make such noises, but he forced himself to anyway. Her only response was another rusty content purr. Rowankit saw a large muscled tom pushed into the reed nursery. Giving a curt nod to Jadepelt, he stomped over to Cinderlegs' nest.

"Just seeing these so called 'kits' of yours," "Wildfur, out, You have no buisness being around MY kits!" Wildfur raised a paw, "Oh but I do, or cats wouldn't insist I was the THINGS father."

Cinderleg wrapped her tail protectively around Rowankit, and his sister, Cloverkit, "Just go, or i'll get Batsong." He turned, kicking sand into her nest as he left. Jadepelt hissed quietly from the nest beside them, "Honestly, he's nothing like he was before Beeflight announced I was expecting!" "True that!" Cinderleg put in harshly. Mother turned to Rowankit, and Cloverkit, who hadn't opened her eyes yet, she added, "Go back to sleep, it's alright. No evil Wildfur will hurt you over my dead body!"

As Rowankit drifted into a slumber, a voice in his head appeared. It chanted something inaudible, over and over. As his vision cleared, he was taken to a lake, filled with stars dancing around in the clear blue water. A starry she-cat sat near him, her tail waving politely. She spook gently, "I am Stormstar, young one of the stars, I founded your clan, and for quite a while Redstar was my loyal deputy. Now get comfy, there's a lot I must say tonight."

**How about a quick first person POV ey?**

I did as I was told, Cinderleg had told me about Stormstar, who'd been Batsong and Jadepelt's mother. She licked a dainty paw and drew it over her ear before continuing, "Back long ago, in the dawn of the clans' time, there were four clans. StreamClan, MoonClan, BreezeClan, and SunClan. StreamClan was driven out, when a cat named Sparrowstar was the leader. For many, many seasons, there were only three clans. But when I was an apprentice, my leader, Mistystar, was killed. That night StarClan cats came to me in my dream, telling me there needed to be a fourth clan. So I did as they had explained to me through dreams and gathered my family, rouges, and important cats I knew. I died in a flood, three moons ago, saving who you know as Featherpaw and Adderpaw, when they'd been trapped. Stripedpelt died with me, Pinefall's mentor, When she was trying to save me, after collecting her herbs from the selves."

**Back to third person**

Rowankit took a breath, _Why does a clan founder want to share all of this, with a week and a half old kit? _She flicked her tail in response, "That isn't important, for now, get rest. Young one of the stars." His vision blurred again, and he saw Stormstar greet a mottled tom warmly. "Father, how long until we have our three cats? If we continue to wait there will be no clans to save!" He heard her say.

He woke up again, and this time his vision was much clearer. He saw Beeflight come in and settle himself in the nest next to Jadepelt, and he groomed her fur with long, rythmic strokes. He asked himself quietly, _What did Stormstar mean? There will be no clans to save? Who was her father? In fact, who was his father? _He rested his head on his paws with an annoyed huff.

**Hello hello hello ^^ How was that for a nice "Mind your own beeswax" beginning? Poor old Wildfur, his brother (beeflight) gets to have kits. Later in the story you can find out why exactly Cinderleg was so bitter to him when he'd gone to see them .o. As always, may StarClan light your path, and the fish leap willingly into your paws!**

~Squirrelstar, Transformice leader of RapidClan


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A fragile life**

StarClan cats: Stormstar, Moon, Sun, Stream, and Breeze

They sat around a small pool of water, stars dancing around the clear lake. Stream spoke first, as the only tom (original) leader, he felt as if he was the most important to the clans' existance. He snorted, "Is there a reason you brought us here, Sun?" The she cat nodded, flicking her golden tail, "Of course, though it only concerns us _if we want the clans to survive!_" Moon pricked her pitch black ears, "Go on?" "Well," Sun began, "I was watching...them. The she cat and leader are still mates. We have to stop them if we want our third cat." She dabbed a paw into the water around them, and an image worked it's way into view.

It was BreezeClan camp. A wall of rocks ran around it, warriors den closest to the entrance. In the middle of camp sat two cats, a she cat and a tom, sharing tounges by the fresh kill pile. A white tom dipped his head as he passed them, flicking his ear crossly, "The patrols still haven't found those kits." The tom, Tigerstar, glared at him equally furious. "I want to take a battle patrol to the mange-pelts camp. We know they have them!"

Sun dabbed her paw in the water again and it faded, "Does it look like those two are arguing?" "We must stop them!" Breeze mewed, neck fur fluffed. Stormstar spoke up for the first time, "I think I have an idea.." She slumped closer to the ground, as if she'd thought she'd infuriate them by speaking out of line. But no, Moon purred, "Go on ahead, you're a leader now, we'd love to here what you have to say." She sat up boldly, though her old legs shook, "Well, we all know how weak and faint of heart Birdwhisper is, so why don't we tell her how many lives he'd really taken from me that day, after all, she is a huge believer in peace." The cats murmmered between themselves, and nodded their approval, "Stormstar," Breeze rasped, "Why don't you go into her dream tonight, you know the story better than us old things!"

**Back to Rowankit :D Thought i'd do a short StarClan pov because it comes into play later ;)**

A soft prod woke the tom from his sleep. He had no clue how he'd fallen back asleep, but it wasn't important. Cinderleg stood above him, her gaze distant. "Come on, Cloverkit opened her eyes, and Beeflight requested to be the one to show you two the camp." He scrambled from the nest as she shook Cloverkit back to her paws. A cream tom appeared at the mouth of the den, his black-striped tail waving excitedly. Jadepelt lumbered out of her nest and nuzzled him affectionately, and he returned the favor before brushing muzzles with Cinderleg. "How are the best she cats in the clan doing today?" he purred. "Not to shabby, you?" Jadepelt answered, her voice still cracked and bleary from drowsiness. "Just here to see my mate, my best friend, and the little warriors." Cinderleg wrapped her tail around her kits, pushing them forward. "This is Beeflight, he's going to show you around our camp." turning to the tom she added, "Watch them closely, you know _it_ is still in camp."

First he bounded out of the tunnel that formed the nursery, immediately turning to two fallen logs pushed against eachother, with vines and branches connecting it all. He poked into the den, calling quietly, "Whisperflight? Swiftrunner?" A tortiose-shell tom and a gray she cat sat up, eyes sparkling in the pale dawn light,"Kits!" they mewed at the same time. Hopping over two other cats along the way, they rushed over, showering the two litter-mates with slobbery licks. A darker brown tom lifted his head, "Pretty soon that warriors den will be to small for all 'em young things." "Well," Whisperflight mewed,"Echoflight and Rosepetal are old enough to join us, but who says those little fighters ever will want to give up hunting and training the next generation." "I'll see if Cinderleg will let me bring these two back, she told me I could show them around camp." The brown tom, who Swiftrunner had referred to as Treewish, spoke, "You four were stuck like glue, now Wildfur hates you all and vise versa." Beeflight just flicked his tail and left, the kits at his heels.

He spent half of the day running from den to den, introducing them to different cats. Rowankit and his more timid sister even got to speak to Redstar himself! As his final stop he dropped them off at the elders' den, and of course listened to stories. When Cinderleg came to get them, she veered away towards where he'd shown was the medicine cat den. "You two are going to be staying in Featherpaw's nest for a bit, you'll see why later." With that,she went down a tunnel, fear scent wafting off of her in strong waves. She came back with Pinefall and Featherpaw, who each carried leaves and bundles. "You'll have to help," Pinefall murmmered through his load, "With both of us busy helping, we'll need someone who knows the herbs by heart to get us things, we don't have time to go back." Rowankits' mother nodded briskly, whisking away. The medicine cats followed at a quick pace out of the den.

Cloverkit had already fallen asleep, but Rowankit couldn't. _Why can't they sleep in their own nest? Is something wrong? Were we bad?_ Eventually his thoughts took him into a deep sleep, and that night there was no leader to greet him. He was free to dream, without all the information pounding in his head.

**Why weren't they able to sleep in their nest? Why does Wildfur hate those kits and their mother? They'll be answered :D I promise. It took a while to form an idea for this, most of my planning is for Clover and Rowans' apprenticeship. :P As always, may StarClan light your path and the fish leap willingly into your paws!**

**~Squirrelstar, transformice leader of RapidClan**


	4. Author's note and extra

**As a sorry note for forgetting to type chapter 3 last night, while I type it right now, I will answer this:**

_**What happened to make Wildfur bitter toward the kits?**_

* * *

Wildpaw sighed in content as the group of friends lay close together in their nests. Beepaw, his brother, lay next to Jadepaw, licking her fur in long strokes. He had once loved the young she cat, but in the end she chose Beepaw. _This is it, _Wildpaw thought in thriumph, _Tonight, Cinderpaw will agree to be my one and only!_

Cinderpaw and Wildpaw strolled side by side out of camp. He'd asked her to go outside with him for a bit, but little did she know what he wanted. The tom plopped down as soon as they'd reached clear lake, a regular meeting place for the apprentices. "Is there something you needed?" She asked, her beautiful long tail curled over her back as she flicked her paw in the water, comping out with a small silver fish. The gray she cat gently nipped at it until it went limp in her graceful paws. "W-well, yes.." He began, licking his ruffled fur in embarassment, "I wanted to ask you...would you like to be my mate, when we're warriors?" She looked at her paws for a heartbeat, "I don't know if I want a mate yet, i'm only an apprentice and...I don't want to ruin our friendship.." "You won't!" he persisted. "I'm sorry Wildpaw, I'd rather just be friends..."

* * *

**So? Who would you side with, Cinderpaw or Wildpaw? **

**Anyway, because I'm to lazy to write Jadepelt's kits' apprentice cermemony to, they are a moon younger than Rowankit and Cloverkit. I promise chapter 3 will be up tonight! And I'll be nice and put in something extra**

**Explanation: Wildfur feels like Cinderleg lied to him that night, when she said she Didn't want a mate. And now he feels a deep hatred for the kits because of that pained rejection and hurt he felt as they were made into warriors. It only made it worse to watch Jadepelt, his former crush, Fall in love with his brother.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rowankit wriggled under his mothers' grasp. She hissed, continuing to lick his fur in rapid strokes. "Do you want to become an apprentice looking like a piece of fresh kill?" She mewed through a clump of fur. he released him and he sprinted toward the entrance of the den, "No, not until Redstar calls." He sighed, watching as Cloverkit got the same torture, but she seemed more...relaxed you could say. A voice rang through the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to swim join beneath Sky Oak for a clan meeting!" He shook with excitement, _He was going to be an apprentice, the best apprentice! _He trotted out of the nursery with Cinderleg and Cloverkit at his side. Redstar gripped the branch sat on firmly, "We have many things to do today, first, Hailfeather has requested to retire from her warrior duties and join the elders." Turning to the she cat he added, "Is it your wish?" She nodded solemnly, "It is." "Then Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Cats howled from around him, "Hailfeather! Hailfeather!"

"Now," His leader began, "Two kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time we begin their training. Rowankit, Cloverkit, step forward." The two kits walked on shaking legs up to the base of the tree. Redstar gracefully hoped from the tree to join them. "Rowankit, from this day forward until you complete your training you will be known as Rowanpaw. Echoflight, you have some of the best hunting and tracking abilities I've ever seen, and I'd like you to pass what you know to this young tom." Echoflight bounded from the crowd, touching noses with Rowanpaw. "Cloverkit, from this day forward until you complete your training you will be known as Cloverpaw. I will mentor you, and I hope I pass down everything Stormstar taught me to you." He touched his nose with Cloverpaw's and the crowd chanted joyously, "Rowanpaw! Cloverpaw!"

Sandypaw and Adderpaw, the other apprentices, were around them in a heartbeat, "Let's find you two a nest!" Sandypaw purred. Adderpaw flicked his tail over Rowanpaw's shoulder, "Just wait until you have to train with _him." _He whispered, flicking his ear towards Sandypaw, who was prancing around Cloverpaw with excitement. "Ladies tom.." Adderpaw snickered before slipping into the apprentices den. Rowanpaw went in behind him. "Here," He mewed, "There's two right here." The ginger tom sighed, patting at the moss in one of the nests. Sandypaw showed Cloverpaw to the nest beside him, and slipped into his own.

* * *

**As for the surprise I mentioned, A bonus chapter :D These cats will also play a part in the story later**

The tribe of swooping eagles

**Healer: Teller of pointed stones (stoneteller)** - Large gray tom with black striped and a scar above his right eye **(Mate: Shimmer of light on water)**

**Cave-Guards:**

**Oak of dense forest (Oak): **Dark brown tom, mentor to **Twig**

**Feather of old Owl (Feather): **Light gray she-cat, sister to **stoneteller**

**Prey hunters:**

**Shimmer of light on water (Shimmer): **small fluffy white she cat **(Mate: Stoneteller)**

**To-bes:**

**Leaf that rides the wind (leaf): **Small tabby brown she-cat, **stoneteller's successor**

**Twig of bird's nest (Twig): **Brown tabby tom, sister to** Leaf**

* * *

The wind howls fiercely as the four cats carry on. One, a brown tabby she cat, speaks, "Stoneteller, I don't think we can make it, we should stop.." "Nonsense!" A tom hisses back through the wind, "We're almost there, Leaf." A white she cat presses herself against Stoneteller, "It's alright." She soothes. "Shimmer," A smaller tabby tom mews, "My paws hurt." Shimmer, his and Leaf's mother, falls back. The tom lifts his paw and she carefully licks at it. "Here." She says, before picking the tom up by the scruff. "Mom! I'm not a kit!" "You'll always be my kit, Twig." Shimmer chides through his fur.

Stoneteller stays silent, sniffing the ground intently. "This way." He hisses, making another turn. Leaf grumbles under her breath something inaudible as she veers away to catch up with her father. They soon reach a place with a strong scent, "I told you..." Stoneteller calls coldly. A white-gray cat slips through the bushes. "So, he was right, you did make it." He mews, "Follow me, i'll show you to him. He wishes to discuss quite a bit with you."

He carries on over moorland and desert-ish land. "I'm Frostfoot." He says, continuing to walk at a quick pace, "The deputy." "The deputy? Is that like the successor?" Twig squeals. Shimmer slaps her fluffy white tail over his mouth to silence him. Frostfoot chuckles, "It is you could say, the deputy of a clan organizes patrols and when the leader dies, the deputy takes his or her place and chooses his or her own deputy."

They reach a rise where the ground dips into a small gorge, protected by brambles and a ceiling of soil and branches. Frostfoot strolls confidently through the entrance and straight into the leader's den. "Ah," A new voice booms, "The visitors." Stoneteller steps in first, followed by Leaf, Shimmer, and Twig. "I have a proposition to make." The cat mews, "I want to ally my clan and your tribe. It will benefit you when the time comes."


	6. full Alliegences with ages

_**StormClan**_

Leader: **Redstar**  
White tom with a red muzzle, paws, and tail / 9 lives left, about 60 moons

Deputy: **Batsong**  
Small light brown she cat / Mate: **Mousefang, **about 60 moons

Medicine cat: **Pinefall**  
Dark brown tom, about 46 moons  
_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

* * *

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits)

**Shadowfang**  
Black tom, about 36 moons

**Petaldust**  
Calico she cat, about 36 moons  
_apprentice: Sandypaw_

**Blossomheart**  
Bright orange she cat / Mate: **Sagetail, **about 36 moons

**Duststorm**  
Lithe brown tabby tom / Mate: **Icewing**, about 36 moons

**Rainwhisker**  
dark gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan / Mate: **Squirrelfur, **about 50 moons

**Sagetail**  
White tom with red tabby markings along his ears / Mate: **Blossomheart, **about 30 moons

**Crystalheart**  
White she cat with red tabby markings on her ears, about 30 moons

**Dappleleap**  
Dappled calico she cat, about 30 moons

**Foxflight**  
Orange tom with a white underbelly, black ears and tail / Mate: **Heatherheart, about **40 moons

**Heatherheart**  
Lithe light tan she cat / Mate: **Foxflight**, about 42 moons

**Wildfur**  
Cream tom, about 20 moons

**Beeflight**  
Cream tom with black stripes on his tail / Mate: **Jadepelt, **about 20 moons

**Cinderleg**  
Gray she cat with white paws and a lighter gray underbelly, about 22 moons

**Squirrelfur**  
ginger she cat / Mate: **Rainwhisker,** about48 moons

**Bramblefur**  
Brown tom / Mate: **Rosepetal**, about 48 moons

**Rosepetal**  
tourtoiseshell she cat / Mate: **Bramblefur, **about 70 moons  
_Apprentice: Adderpaw_

**Mousefang**  
Dark gray tabby tom / Mate: **Batsong, **about 60 moons

**Icewing**  
Pure white she cat / Mate:** Duststorm, **about 35 moons

**Echoflight**  
Calico she cat, formerly a kittypet, about 70-80 moons

* * *

Queens (expecting or nursing kits)

**Jadepelt**  
Calico she cat, Batsong's sister, and Stormstars' last kit, Nursing **Blizzardkit** (White she cat), **Rubblekit** (Creamish brown tom), and **Aspenkit** (Black she cat with gray streaks and a very long tail), about 20 moons

* * *

**Apprentices**

**Sandypaw  
**red-orange tom / **Mentor: Petaldust, **about 11 moons

**Adderpaw**  
gray, almost black, tom with white marks, **sister to Featherpaw** / **Mentor: Rosepetal, **about 10 moons

**Featherpaw**  
Light gray, somewhat white, she cat, apprentice to the medicine cat / **Mentor: Pinefall, **about 10 moons

**Rowanpaw**  
Dark orange tom / **mentor: Echoflight, **about 6 moons

**Cloverpaw  
** Gray, somewhat white, she cat / **mentor: Redstar, **about 6 moons

* * *

Elders

**Treewish**  
dark brown mottled tom, named after his Grandmother, Willowbranch, about 90-100 moons

**Moongaze**  
Mottled gray she cat, about 90-100 moons

**Hailfeather**  
Light gray spotted-tabby she cat, sister to Stormstar, about 80 moons

**Swiftrunner**  
Calico tom, about 100 moons

* * *

**SunClan**

Leader: **Brightstar**  
White she cat with ginger splotches, about 60 moons

Deputy: **Ravenclaw  
**Black well muscled tom, about 43 moons

Medicine cat: **Nightleaf  
**Black she cat, sister to Ravenclaw, about 43 moons  
_Apprentice: __**Snowdrop - white she cat, **about 30 moons_

* * *

**Warriors**

**Sparklefur**  
Calico she cat, about 20 moons

**Lightningstrike**  
Gray tabby tom, about 21 moons

**Thunderstep**  
Gray tabby tom, brother to **Lightningstrike, **about 21 moons

* * *

**MoonClan**

Leader: **Rockystar  
**Mottled brown tom with black splotches on his face and back / mate: **Angelfur, **about 70 moons

Deputy: **Angelfur  
**Pure white she cat with striking golden eyes / Mate:** Rockystar, **about 70 moons

Medicine cat: **Flameberry**  
Golden tom with white paws, former loner who was found as a kit, about 40 moons  
Apprentice: **Riverheart - gray tabby she cat, **about 20 moons

* * *

**Warriors**

**Harespring  
**Light brown tom, went on the journey with Squirrelfur, Waterfall, and Brightstar to find the main clans (Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan), about 40 moons

**Creampelt  
**Cream she cat, sister to Harespring, about 40 moons

**Velvet-eye  
**Beautiful lithe Calico she cat, former rouge, about 29 moons

* * *

**Outside of the clans**

**The tribe, mentioned in the last chapter  
**The tribe of Swooping eagles is the group from the actual books that terrorizes The Tribe of Rushing Water, they decide to follow the Tribe of rushing water and became a tribe

**Missy  
**Black she cat with a rainbow collar, kittypet (Encountered later**)**, about 19 moons

**Spark  
**Golden tom with a blue collar, kittypet (Encountered later), about 20 moons

**Soot  
**Gray tabby tom with a white collar, kittypet kit (Encountered later), about 1/2 moons


	7. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Rowanpaw woke with a hiss, "wha'?" It was Sandypaw, the ladies tom who was loved by everyone. "Sorry to...wake you but Echoflight said you have the day off for patrolling, and Rosepetal is leading a hunting patrol, wanna come?" He nodded, shaking moss from his sleek dark red pelt. "There you two are!" Sandypaw's mentor, Rosepetal, exclaimed. "We must move quickly, before the blizzard sets." Mousefang purred from behind her, "Whats a little snow?" "Well, Fish brain," She meowed, stalking out of camp, "If you hadn't noticed that means we have to only hunt land prey, the rivers have froze." Rowanpaw tuned the senior warriors out, until Sandypaw rested his tan tail over his back. "I know Adderpaw thinks I'm after your sister," He started, "But I won't if you don't like me, I know your like Cloverpaws' protector.." They finally reached an area known as the Fallen Willow, where a lot of StormClan's land prey is found. "Let's do partner hunting, so we can move faster." Rosepetal agreed wearily, constantly glancing at the darkening sky.

Sandypaw led the way through undergrowth and frostbitten plants. Rowanpaw carefully sniffed the air, parting his jaws. He'd only had 2 days of hunting practice, but Beeflight had snuck him, Cloverpaw, Blizzardkit, Rubblekit, and Aspenkit out and showed them a little hunting practice beforehand. A white fleck told him something was near. _Snow hare! _He thought as the scent reached his nose. Nodding thoughtfully Sandypaw pointed with his tail to a clump of frozen grass, and broke off out into the clearing. The tom hissed at the hare, fluffing his fur twice the size. The har skidded around Sandypaw and stright into the waiting claws of Rowanpaw. He quickly scored his claws down the hare's flank and bit into it's neck. Coming out in the open with the hare lying limply in his jaws, Rowanpaw was proud of himself. _Think of all the cats this will feed! _"We did good." Sandypaw joked good humoredly, eyeing the hare more closely.

As they strode proudly into camp, for the first time they noticed the mass chaos. Many cats had begun to form smaller groups, and others just stared defiantly at two strangers, a tom and his kit. "Cats of StormClan, this is Flint and his son, Blood. They are loners who have been caught in the forest and they will stay here until the blizzard is over. Then they will be escorted out our territory." Cats hissed around him, but no one dared to question their leaders' intentions. Rowanpaw set down the hare and trotted to Cloverpaw. Redstar had done her training in camp since he had to be around to help. Many warriors had fallen ill or been inured, due to a recent fight with BreezeClan. She was practicing with Adderpaw, battle training. "No no no, when you jump, don't fall back first. Your back legs and belly will be more exposed that way. Go front paws first, and aim for the center of my back." He instructed. She nodded, leaping with more power than before. As Cloverpaw began to fall again, her front paws neatly landed on his back, making Adderpaw fall under her weight. "Great." He joked, "Now, off!" "What's all this?" Rowanpaw's golden eyes sparkled mischievously as he sat on Cloverpaw, crushing both cats. Echoflight hissed, "This is _training time, _not play time!"

Redstar stood rigidly by his den in the tree tops, looking down, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Sky Oak for a clan meeting!" Cats, who still were gossiping in their groups, quietly padded toward the Oak tree. Sandypaw was at the front with his mentor, Petaldust. Petaldust murmered something in his ear, and he nodded eagerly, gazing at hi leader excitedly. "I, Redstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Redstar gazed down at Sandypaw intently, "Sandypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sandypaw's vioce rang strongly throughout the clearing, "I do, Redstar." "And, Petaldust, do you believe the apprentice is ready?" She nodded, "I believe so more then I believe in StarClan themselves." "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sandypaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandyblaze. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." "Sandyblaze! Sandyblaze!" The clan cheered enthusiastically. Redstar silenced them with a flick of his tail, "Three kits are due for their apprentice ceremonies as well. Boy are we crowded!" He joked, raising his voice higher, "Blizzardkit, Rubblekit, and Aspenkit, step forward." The kits stood side by side as they marched toward the Sky Oak. Jadepelt growled as she was held back by Beeflight, coaxing her to leave them be. "Blizzardkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Dappletail. I hope Dappletail will pass down all he/she knows on to you." He looked at the dappled she cat sitting at beside Crystalheart. "Dappletail**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Stormstar, and you have shown yourself to be patient__ and cunning. You will be the mentor of Blizzardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." _Dappletail bent down and touched her soft pink nose to Blizzardpaw's and waved with her tail to go take a seat. "Rubblekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rubblepaw. Your mentor shall be Crystalheart. Crystalheart," He beckoned the young she cat, "You are ready for an apprentice. You had excellent training in Rosepetal, and proven yourself to be skilled and independent. You will mentor Rubblepaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to him."

_Theres to many apprentices, _Rowanpaw hissed to himself,_ Adderpaw, me, Cloverpaw, Rubblepaw, Blizzardpaw, and Aspenpaw. _Rowanpaw was stuck getting fresh kill for the elders because everyone else had 'better things to do'. He set a skinny minnow at Hailfeathers' paws. "It's quite all right, young'un, the season of leaf bare is always hard." She pushed it toward Moongaze, "We can share." Rowanpaw turned to leave but Treewish purred, "Why don't you listen to a story, you've worked for it." Shakinf a scrap of moss from his fur, Rowanpaw sat and listened with interest as the elders took turns telling the story of Lightclaw, a BreezeClan warrior who now roams the Dark Forest.


End file.
